Dark Blood Horror
Basic Moves Offensive: Undefinable Vomit: '''Throws an unknown ball of liquid and "other" stuff at the enemy to deal low '''true damage and blinding the enemy for a short duration with a 55% chance. Infected (passive): '''This unit is '''infected '''and has a 50% chance to inflict a random negative status effect with each hit. '''Deadly Infection: '''Deals low to high magic damage to all enemies that are infected by a negative status effect. The damage scales with the amount of negative status effects. '''Spreading Infection (passive): '''If an enemy is defeated, all remaining negative status effects wander to the remaining enemies. '''Defensive: Group Hunting (passive): 'The Dark Blood Horror hunts and fights in groups of 2 to 8 creatures. '''Threatening Scream: '''Lets out a terrible scream to stun all enemies that didn't cover their ears. Special Moves '''Element of Surprise (passive): '''The Dark Blood Horror lays on the ground in a pit of her own body and waits for prey to appear. If the pop out of nowhere, all enemies are shocked and stunned for a short duration, in addition their recieved damage is increased to 175%. '''Mask of Fear: '''Uses magic that is imbued in the mask the Dark Blood Horror wears, to fear a single enemy for a short duration. '''Feast: '(Note: Can just be used if there are 2 or more Dark Blood Horrors and when at least 3 enemies are stunned/feared/(...)) Rushes at an enemy and feasts upon the enemy to deal high '''true damage '''and instakilling the enemy if '''Feast is used while the enemy is below 15% HP. '''Collapse: '''Collapses into a mass of undefinable liquid and other "stuff" to reduce incoming damage by 99% for a moderate duration. The Dark Blood Horror can't attack meanwhile. Lore The Black Dark Blood Horror is the thing that lives under your bed...at least if you're a kid and you have been bad to your parents! This is a common story that parents tell their children to make them behave, at least people thought that this is just a story. In reality those monsters exist, a mass of undefinable liquids, slime and flesh with an extremely creepy mask who popped out of nowhere in a Village almost 75 years ago. Until 10 years ago nobody knew where those horrifiying creatures come from, until some doctors noticed that only a part of the people in those now abandoned villages have been killed by Dark Blood Horrors. Because of that they sent out a group of adventurers to capture one alive...! A few weeks later 2 of the 5 adventurers came back with a big but slim black mass wearing a mask. To the question what happened to the other 3 adventurers, the remaining 2 couldn't say any word...they were too horrified. After careful studying of this sensation, the doctors realized that those creatures were once humans, until an necromantical infection killed them and reanimated them as the monsters they are now. A few days later the captured Dark Blood Horror exploded, due to an unknown reason, but one thing was sure: Those once human beings are now extremely dangerous monsters who feast on human meat and lost any intelligence. Do never let your guard down when you enter an abandoned village...there are Dark Blood Horrors lurking around for sure! travia - The look of a Dark Blood Horror is slightly inspired by No Face from Spirited Away, although it is ways more slim and without the vore part.